


Our Bond

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: A request by commission for KawaBoru in canonverse realizing their feelings and admitting them for the first time.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Our Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severous_Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severous_Quinn/gifts).



Much had transpired since Kawaki had come into the care of the Seventh and his family. The Uzumakis had welcomed him with open arms despite the bitterness consuming him. Naruto told him that Kawaki reminded him of himself, he was as understanding and accepting as he was ridiculously cheerful. Hinata cared for him as if she were his mother—just as she did her own children. Himawari was supportive, and forgiving if ever Kawaki made any mistakes. And Boruto—

Boruto was, for lack of a more appropriate word,  _ different.  _ He was on the small side for a guy his age, but he was strong, he was filled with a will and determination that sometimes still brought Kawaki surprise. He was headstrong too, loudmouthed, annoyingly boisterous, but Kawaki had always admired him. Well, not always, but for a long time now. It wasn’t much unlike the way everyone else admired Boruto—at least, Kawaki didn’t think it was.

While Boruto was a couple of years younger than Kawaki who was now seventeen, but their age difference had never seemed too noticeable. Kawaki was a great deal taller, but Boruto was just short anyway. His boundless energy was undoubtedly inherited from his father, just as his blue eyes and blond hair were, and that cheeky grin he sported so often. Kawaki had grown used to his ways; Boruto was his rival, and he was also his closest friend.

The mission they’d just returned from had them stuck in the Land of Lightning for two entire weeks. Kawaki wouldn’t consider himself a ‘homebody’, except that apparently, he was because he’d been homesick the entire time. He’d been training as a shinobi for quite some time under the tutelage of Naruto, the Seventh Hokage. However, Kawaki hadn’t had the clearance Boruto had in venturing off on missions all around the Great Shinobi Nations for so long. It was still relatively new to him; traveling long distances and staying away for extended periods of time. A couple of days was one thing, but a couple of weeks was far too long.

He would admit that the Land of Lightning had been something ethereal though. The vast mountain ranges were new to Kawaki, and he’d found himself gazing upon them every chance he got. He’d wanted to go mountain climbing after Boruto boasted about doing it before—without him, but the nature of their mission hadn’t allowed him the time to indulge himself. There were countless rivers connecting to the sea which harbored a jagged coastline, it was an ocean so beautiful that Kawaki had admired it a great deal as well. Boruto caught him staring quite often, and of course, never hesitated to tease him about it. Kawaki wasn’t a young man so easily riled up; not by such simple taunting—especially coming from Boruto. 

The land had also lived up to its name, nearly every day delivering a thunderstorm. Kawaki was admittingly amazed by those storms as well, they were so unlike the occasional rain the Land of Fire received. The sky would turn dark gray, even black in some places, the daylight hours mirroring the night aside from the strong strikes of lightning that were powerful enough to light the entire land. It left him in awe, and Kawaki found that he really enjoyed thunderstorms. 

Boruto didn’t like them as much, or at all really, but he’d noticed Kawaki did and would sit with him during those storms every chance they got, smiling every time Kawaki glanced at him, listening intently every time Kawaki pointed something out that amazed him. It was certainly his favorite part about their mission to the Land of Lightning. Even if he missed home, Kawaki hoped that one day they could return, if only for those thunderstorms.

One thing they were able to enjoy were the hot springs, though not until their last day in the country. Though he’d missed being home, the time hadn’t passed too slowly, and before too long, they were on their way back to Konohagakure. Once they’d reached the village, Konohamaru had been the first to vanish. Sarada wasn’t far behind him, and then Mitsuki had gone on his way too, claiming he needed to check in with his parent. That left only Boruto and Kawaki making their way to the Uzumaki home together.

A companionable silence befell them as they walked along through the village. Kawaki had heard numerous stories of the Hidden Leaf of the past—about how much it had grown in the past decade alone. Modern times had certainly brought about progression, and thank kami because Kawaki knew he would never survive living with Boruto if he had to go without his beloved Thunder Burger.

Since Kawaki had started his life in Konohagakure, he’d learned a great deal of things and had experienced even more. He’d learned what it was like to have a family, a  _ real  _ family. To sit at a single table and eat a real dinner, prepared with love and kindness. He could remember the first time he’d sat at the dinner table with the Uzumakis. It didn’t feel real and he hadn’t known how to feel about them back then. He’d never been in a similar position before, but now, Kawaki considered himself to know them all well.

Especially Boruto.

Their homeward travels came to a halt when Boruto stopped on the bridge on their way. As eager as he was to get home, Kawaki stopped with him, grey eyes flitting to Boruto’s face as he stepped up on the railing and leaned over to peer at the river flowing beneath the bridge. Kawaki moved to stand next to him and look down at the water as well, then his gaze drifted up to the setting sun beyond. 

“I really love the sunset, ya know?” Boruto began, peeking over at Kawaki with that ridiculously cheeky grin of his, blue eyes closed and crinkled at the sides in that way that showed his happiness with ease. His entire face, every feature he possessed was lit with joy. It was a sight comforting enough to bring a smile to Kawaki’s face as well.

“Yeah?” He hummed, noting the way the low sun cast its glow on Boruto’s face, making his tanned skin seem a shade darker, yet with more of a golden hue. It reflected in his ocean-blue eyes too, once they opened. “I guess it’s not so bad.” At least not if it made Boruto so happy. 

The two butted heads a lot, at least back when Kawaki first came into the picture, but that hadn’t been the case as of late.

“It’s definitely not!” Boruto huffed, aiming at Kawaki’s side with a swift elbow, but he easily evaded it. “Bastard. Just look at it. Doesn’t it just make you feel warm and happy? It’s like… even when you’re having a bad day, things don’t seem so bad when you see the sunset. It makes everything around it change, because that’s how powerful it is.”

“Warm and happy?” Kawaki inclined his head as he pondered it, but his grey eyes were on Boruto and not on the setting sun ahead of them. “Yeah… I guess it does.”

Something Kawaki realized as he stared at Boruto then was how much he’d changed in the past year alone. He’d matured quite a bit, though he still had plenty of childish tendencies—like his need to whine about the smallest things. He didn’t complain as much these days or put up so much of a fight in regards to his missions. He wanted to train all the time, but Kawaki never minded training with him, he was still learning a lot anyway, and he was always open to sparring with the blond. 

Boruto had become more considerate to all those around him, knew when to bite his tongue instead of mouthing off, and had definitely come to appreciate the little things. He’d experienced his fair share of pain and loss, even if Kawaki had always considered him a privileged brat, he had come to learn that Boruto had his own issues. They were different from his own, yes, but they were still issues he had to deal with and overcome himself.

Nowadays, Kawaki could easily understand why all Boruto’s friends—all  _ their _ friends—gravitated towards him. Why they sought guidance from him, trusted his judgment, and enjoyed his company. He had always been a quick learner, one who never gave up. His willingness to succeed and stand up for what he believed in was truly admirable. Kawaki admired him.

“Um… you kind of make me feel that way,” Boruto went on after a few moments of silence. The words were quiet, and though he stared ahead still, his eyes kept averting to the right, in the opposite direction of Kawaki, and his whiskered cheeks colored a deep shade of red that continued to spread.

“What way?” Kawaki pressed, unsure what he was getting at. 

The question seemed to be unexpected, making the blond blush deeper and nervously pick at the wooden railing of the bridge. “You know…  _ you know…”  _

“If I knew, I wouldn’t ask, Boruto.” Kawaki clicked his tongue and looked back over the river, seeing the sun still descending slowly.

“Well… W-well, you know… it’s just… it’s hard to explain.”

Kawaki didn’t look back at him, knowing well that Boruto was too flustered and it would only worsen under his scrutiny. “Try.”

Boruto’s lips pursed together, cheeks puffing out before he finally exploded. “You know! Like, that warm and happy feeling. I try to ignore it, but… it doesn’t go away. It’s not what I feel with everyone else… and it’s not what I should feel with  _ you.”  _ He crossed his arms on the railing and buried his face in them as if to hide, breathing in slow and deep in a feeble attempt to calm himself before adding, “I really like you, Kawaki.”

It was a heartfelt declaration, but the weight of it didn’t settle on Kawaki. The true meaning of the words went over his head and he just stared at Boruto, not understanding why he was hiding and acting as if he had just made a statement that would cause a major upset.

“So? What’s new?” Kawaki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over the railing too, sighing deeply.

“You don’t get it,” Boruto groaned and lifted his head enough to free his arms so he could drag a hand through his messy blond locks. “These past few months… We’ve been getting closer, and I’ve noticed these feelings. I know it might end up with you hating me, maybe even mom and dad, Hima too… but I can’t help it! This isn’t easy for me to admit… and I’m sorry… I just can’t see you like a brother.”

Kawaki frowned at that, thinking that Boruto’s words were contradicting. “I thought you just said we’ve been getting closer.” He felt that they were also. Honestly, Kawaki felt closer to Boruto than anyone else. 

“That’s just the problem! We’re too close… and I don’t understand why it turned out this way on my part. What would mom and dad say, seriously? I don’t even want to imagine. I didn’t want to say anything, but it’s been nagging at me for so long now. It’s even worse that you’re older than me, and I  _ should  _ see you as a brother and not… not like this.”

For several moments, Kawaki just stood there, lips parted as he contemplated Boruto’s words until it finally dawned on him. The fear, the uncertainty, the closeness that wasn’t as it should be. Boruto liked Kawaki, but not in a brotherly way. He liked him as more—so much more. The news crashed on him like a tidal wave but left him feeling lighter than he had in months. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he too had felt a similar shift in his feelings for Boruto.

Little things made it all the more noticeable, how he craved his presence, how he wished to be by his side always, how often he found his gaze drifting over to him. The desperate way he wished to keep Boruto protected, despite knowing just how strong he was. However, he knew just as well that he couldn’t have such feelings. The Uzumakis had taken him in and treated him as if he was family, not for him to gain feelings for their eldest child, who was still two years Kawaki’s junior. 

“I understand that you couldn’t feel the same, and that I’m causing trouble just admitting this to you, but I can’t hold it in anymore, Kawaki. It physically hurts just keeping this secret. I don’t want things to be awkward between us, but I need you to know.” He breathed in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, laughing it off as he turned away from the still setting sun, and Kawaki as well. Kawaki hadn’t missed the crestfallen expression the blond had, that familiar crease between his brows and those puffed-out cheeks a tell-tale sign. “Anyway, just forget I said anything. It’s getting dark, we should head ho—”

Before he could finish speaking, before Kawaki could even process his own thoughts on the matter properly, he grabbed Boruto by the wrist and tugged, forcing him to spin around and face him. His large, calloused hands rose to cradle Boruto’s face, and just as the blond sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, Kawaki’s lips collided with his. It was a kiss as unpracticed as it was fervent. Kawaki could feel that his own lips were slightly chapped, a striking contrast in comparison to Boruto’s which were so very warm and soft. They were just slightly thinner than his own, though the bottom lip was just the perfect amount of thickness. 

The smell of Boruto was woodsy and fruity at once, a combination that was somehow dizzying; it was a scent Kawaki had grown accustomed to, but he’d never taken it in to this extent, he’d never been  _ this  _ close—having Boruto’s hands gripping his bare arms, blunt nails digging into his muscles. The feel of his soft lips was so foreign but so unbelievably welcome. The initial touch lingered for several beats, before their lips parted, and then the two met in another kiss, this one more certain, softer, yet deeper. 

Kissing Boruto made Kawaki realize two things; one, his feelings for Boruto were far greater and intricate than he’d anticipated, and two, Boruto had to have the softest lips in the world. 

When he pulled back again, his grey eyes opened slightly and he gazed down at bright blue eyes that opened wide only two seconds before they were suddenly brimming with tears. Boruto’s face contorted in emotion all too similar to anguish, yet Kawaki knew that wasn’t what he was feeling, at least not entirely. Boruto rested his forehead against Kawaki’s chest, continuing to cling to his arms strongly as he quietly cried.

“You kissed me,” he breathed with a wet chuckle and Kawaki hummed. 

“Yeah… I did.”

Boruto shamelessly wiped his tears on Kawaki’s shirt and then lifted his head, craning it back so he could look up to Kawaki properly. “You like me too?”

Again, Kawaki hummed and he nodded once. “I never really thought about it before now… but yeah… I do.”

The blond chewed on his lower lip which had reddened slightly from Kawaki’s kisses. Kawaki watched, finding he’d much like another kiss, but the confliction in Boruto’s eyes stopped him from going for it. Kawaki didn’t much care for the consequences of his and Boruto’s feelings, yet he wanted to respect Boruto’s boundaries. 

“What will we do… we need to think this through…” Boruto was on the verge of panic which had Kawaki shaking his head and clicking his tongue at him. “Maybe it’s better not to say anything… we can just… pretend like nothing has changed.”

Kawaki laid his hand atop Boruto’s head, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle. “Yeah, it’s good that it’s all out in the open, but that doesn’t mean we have to put too much thought into it right away, right? I’m not going anywhere… and neither are you.”

Boruto peeked at him as if uncertain, but after a moment nodded fervently. “Y-yeah! I do feel a lot better not that you know.” He blushed and cleared his throat before adding, “And knowing that you feel the same.”

“It’s just temporary. Let’s take our time, okay? But, no more secrets.”

“Okay. No more secrets,” Boruto agreed with a nervous laugh and Kawaki smiled. 

They left the bridge together, Boruto quiet but flushed and smiling with every step taken. Kawaki’s gaze lingered on him most of the time, he was more conscious of it now. Boruto seemed aware of it too, anxiously looking over at him every few steps, but he didn’t appear uncomfortable at all. Neither was Kawaki. In fact, he felt more at ease than he had in a long time. 

He felt warm.

He felt happy.

Kawaki was completely satisfied, and that happiness he felt was so much stronger than ever before. 

In the beginning, Naruto, the Seventh, had been the one to get Kawaki to open up. He’d easily gotten Kawaki to soften, to come to care for him, to want to protect him. If someone asked, Kawaki would’ve said that Naruto was the most important person in his life.

But now, as he looked at Boruto’s flushed cheeks and almost bashful smile, he found that wasn’t the case. Boruto had become the one to worm his way deep into Kawaki’s heart, becoming a part of him, making him feel things nobody else ever had. Naruto may have been the first to make Kawaki feel something in an emotional sense, but it was his son who’d gone above and beyond that. 

It was new, but Kawaki was loving every second of it, and he was really looking forward to the future—to everything he and Boruto would face and overcome  _ together.  _

To their bond, which had already prospered, yet had so much more room to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for commissioning me!!


End file.
